Harry in Ravenclaw
by donalddeutsch
Summary: What if some of our favorite people were put in completely different houses, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry in Ravenclaw**

Chapter One: Prologue

The sorting hat just got done with it's song at the opening feast of 1991, the year in which the golden trio entered Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, and was getting ready to sort the incoming class of students. This is where our story diverges from the original story, when the sorting is done. What do you think will happen when people are put in houses that you wouldn't expect, let's find out.

Professor McGonagall held out a list of names, and started reading them off.

"Draco Malfoy"

The young man with the blonde hair, and smirk thinking that he knew which house he was going into, walked up to the stool and sat down, putting the hat on his head. "Ah young Mr. Malfoy, it seems that you would be perfect for your families house of Slytherin, but I'm afraid that not all of us can go where we want. Now I can see that you're an intelligent young man, and that if you aren't put in with those snakes, you might turn out to be a good kid. So, we are going to put you someplace that can challenge you, and keep you away from bad influence, yes Draco your going to be something that will make you grow up right." The hat shouted out the next word loudly, "Gryffindor."

Yes you heard him right, Gryffindor. What do you think would have happened if Draco had been put in Gryffindor, instead of Slytherin that year. If he wasn't with the two idiots, Crabbe and Goyle, oh believe me, I'm not finished yet. Smirk smirk.

"Gregory Goyle"

Goyle stood up looking at Draco with a frown, wondering where he was going to be sent if Draco was sent to Gryffindor. When he sat down and put the hat on his head, he was panicking a bit, but also just sat there looking stupid. "Hmm, well now that I put your friend in Gryffindor, you shouldn't have to worry about following in your fathers footsteps like he won't. Now no picking on your housemates Greg, or else I' m sure that the headmaster will have something to say about it. So it will be Hufflepuff for you. Remember to get real friends, and be loyal to them as the house motto says." As the hat yelled out the house for him, Draco took a look at his friend and wondered what is happening, and wondered where some of the others were going to go.

Professor Severus Snape was surprised to say the least. He would have never had thought that either of those two would be in anything but Slytherin. He also had a small smile on his face thinking that they might be able to be saved after all. He also hoped that some of the others might be put in other houses other than Slytherin. He wasn't sure why, but he was actually hoping for no 1st years this year, for he knew that they were all pretty good kids, and he also knew that they were in a war. Yes he knew about Quirrel and Voldemort being in his head, and the headmaster also knew about it, so that they were watching him. Now he wondered where some of the others were going to be put. He knew that Crabbe wasn't as stupid as they thought he was, and he hoped that he would be seperated from the other two. He was going to find out next.

"Vincent Crabbe"

Vincent walked up to the stool and took a seat placing the hat on his head. He knew that since Draco and Greg weren't placed in Slytherin, that he more than likely wouldn't be either. He didn't care, his mum was in Ravenclaw, and he was sure that he had the smarts to be there. Heck, he was tested to be a genius, and now that he didn't have to worry about playing dumb oaf to Draco, he was sure that he would be put in Ravenclaw, heck, he hoped that he was. When he put on the hat, he smiled to himself. "Good evening hat, can we get this over with please and put me in the house of me mum?"

The hat was a bit surprised by this, thinking that he would want to be in the house of his father, but thought to himself. "Well well, young Crabbe. You are most definitely a enigma. You are going to be as easy to sort as the last two. Now don't look down on them, for now that they aren't going to be in Slytherin either, they also won't be that way. Remember friendships last forever, and you three have been friends forever. Now yes I will place you in the house of the Raven." "Ravenclaw" the hat shouted out, and the table took and shouted out for their newest member, welcoming him to their fold.

Now the rest went to their regular houses, except when they got down to the last five names on the list. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, and Neville Longbottom. Yes Ron went into Gryffindor along with his brothers, but this will still be a trio fick, even tho the other two won't be there.

"Harry Potter"

Harry took his seat on the stool, and smiled to himself. "Ahh, Mr. Potter, it is so nice to be able to sort you finally. I see great things in your mind, and am hoping that your brains are as good as your mother and fathers were. I had put them both in Gryffindor, but I can see that that would be a mistake. Not because you don't have the courage or anything like that, but because you need a challenge. I am going to place you in " "Ravenclaw." The hat shouted out and the table over there shouted and screamed as they welcomed Harry over to their table.

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione was a bit nervous, but went up to the stool anyway. "Ah, the brightest mind that I have had the privilege to sort since Miss. Lily Evans, or Harry Potters mother. Now she went to Gryffindor, but I can see that you would do a lot better in" "Ravenclaw." Hermione went to the Ravenclaw table and joined Harry and Crabbe sitting there talking about different things.

"Pansy Parkinson"

Pansy most definitely didn't know what was going on, but went up there anyway. She didn't want to be put in Slytherin anymore, considering that Draco wasn't going to be there. She was hoping that maybe she could talk the hat into putting her with him in Gryffindor, even tho she wasn't sure that she wanted to be there, but then they could at least be able to sabotage the points and everything. She put the hat on and gave it a smile. "Well young lady, I am not going to put you in that house just so you can do that. I will put you in the house that you deserve, but count your blessings that I didn't put you in Slytherin. You won't regret being nice to these people," "Ravenclaw." The hat grinned to himself at the shock that Pansy had, but knew that she would do good there.

"Blaise Zambini."

Blaise looked at his other friends and shook his head. He knew that this was going to be interesting, and wondered where the hat was going to put him. He sat on the stool, and it smiled, actually smiled on it's wide brimmed mouth that sang. "Oh my, you are most definitely going to be going to this house. I hope you like Red and Gold." :"Gryffindor."

Blaise smiled and thanked the hat before getting up and heading to where Draco had been sulking and sat down next to him. "Don't worry Draco, it won't be that bad. Just think of the fun we can have while in here. I know your father isn't going to like this, but forget about him, and be your own man about it. You never know, you might like being a Gryff, I know that I didn't care where they had put me." He clapped him on the back and chuckled.

Draco looked up at Blaise, finally seeing him at his table. "So the stupid hat put you here also. At least I will have someone I know here. I don't think that I am going to be able to stand it being in this house, I mean I'm a Malfoy, we hate all Gryffs." He shook his head, and hoped that things would turn out all right. "You do know that we're the hated house of the Slytherns, and that Professor Snape hates this house." He shook his head, and looked up at his uncle at the head table and was shocked at the sight of him smiling at him.

"Neville Longbottom."

Neville went up to the stool and sat. "Well well, this is going to be interesting. I want you to befriend young Mr. Goyle, and make friends with him in your new house. I have my reasons for this, and you will find out in time." "Hufflepuff."

Neville knew to keep to the promise that the hat asked him to do, so he went and sat next to the other boy and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Neville. Your Greg right?"

Greg looked at the other boy and smiled slightly. "Yah I'm Gregory Goyle, but you can call me Greg tho. Nice to meet you Neville. So do you think that this is going to be a easy time of it, or are we going to have some trouble with the schooling."

"I don't know Greg, but we will get through it. This is an interesting house, and I don't think we will have any problems with it." He grinned and waited for the meal to start.

The rest of the opening feast went without much trouble, and Professor Dumbledore stood to make his announcements. "As always, the forbidden forest is forbidden, the third floor corridor is also closed to students, on consequences of death. Now everyone eat."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other wondering what was going on. They shrugged and went about eating. "So Hermione, do you think that this is going to be fun? I have been looking forward to this since I got my letter."

"So have I Harry. Now I wonder how big the library is just in the Ravenclaw Common area."

One of the older Ravenclaws looked at her with a smile. "Oh, I'm sure you will like it, considering that we have a copy of each of the non-restricted section books from the library, and a few of the restricted ones also for our use. Oh sorry, my names Cho Chang, welcome to Ravenclaw you three."

Harry, Hermione and Vincent nodded and introduced themselves to her also.

The rest of the feast went well, and they were off to bed following the prefects to the Ravenclaw tower. "Ok, you all know the rules, I'm sure. Boys up the stairs and to the right, girls to the left. Good night, you all have your first classes tomorrow, and we all know that we all like to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for our classes." Penelope Clearwater, was the fifth year female prefect for Ravenclaw, and was instructing them in what to do.


	2. Your A Gryffindor, so act like one

**Harry in Ravenclaw**

Chapter Two: You are Gryffindors, so act like it

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe the bad luck he was having this day. He had not only been sorted into the enemy house of his family, but his two henchmen were also sorted into separate houses from him. "At least I have Blaise in the same house as I am. I don't have to worry about the other dorm mates in my year, for their all wimps and weaklings." At least that was what he thought, but then again, Ron had three brothers in the same house as his, and the other two weren't slouches either. He had learned that the other two in his house were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

Once they were in their dorms for the first night, he turned to the other four that were his dorm mates, and immediately put a smirk on his face, and tried to set down the rules. He found that they weren't going to sit still for this right away. "First off, I am the leader of this little group, and we will be against all mudbloods and half-bloods. You will obey what I say to you, because I am a Malfoy, and I am superior to you." This was as far as he got, before Ron got red in the face, and Dean and Seamus were laughing their heads off. He looked over at Blaise, who was just shaking his head.

"You should have figured it out Draco, you can't go strong arming the Gryffindors. Why don't you sit down, and we will get through this seven years, and possibly even become friends with them. You don't want to get yourself detention on the first day of school for fighting do you?" Blaise looked at the other boys with a shake of his head. "Sorry guys, but Draco had always thought he was going to be put in Slytherin, and he is in a bit of a shock. He has to have some sort of bravery in him to have been put here, right?"

Ron was still fuming at the blonde's comments, but calmed down when he figured that at least he wouldn't be trying to kill him. "Ok, your right Blaise. This should be an interesting 7 years. Draco, we should try to at least get along, and who knows what is going to happen. Have you let your father know that you have been put in Gryffindor yet?" Ron was just wondering, not being an arse about it or anything.

Draco looked white as a sheet at that question. "No I haven't, and I don't plan on it. If he asks about my house, he will just find that I am getting along with my dorm mates, and that we are doing good in school. I'm sure that he will find out eventually, but until then, I don't think that I will."

Seamus looked at him and shook his head. "Draco, you're a Gryffindor, now start acting like one. Show some guts, and send an owl out letting him know. Your not acting like a proper one, and if you don't show some guts, you will be sorry when he does find out."

Draco looked at the irishman and shook his head. "Ok, ok, I will try to be a good Gryff. But you three have got to promise me one thing, you will take and let me know if I'm getting off on my high horse with the pureblood attitude. I was raised to believe that, and it won't happen overnight that I change my ways, but I'm willing." He then looked around and smiled. "You know, you guys seem a lot easier on things than what would be happening if I was in Slytherin." He then looked at Ron and shook his head when he saw the rat. He knew who Scabbers was, but needed to be careful about this. He got up and went to get a shower. He looked at Ron and motioned him to the bathroom. "Ron, can I talk to you for a few minutes in private please? Nothing against you guys, but this is something that I need to take care of."

Ron got up reluctantly and after putting Scabbers sleeping body down on his pillow, he followed Draco into the bathroom. "What's up Draco, what is so important that you couldn't talk to me in front of the others?"

Draco looked at him, and calmed his nerves and anger. "First off Ron, I want to apologize for the way I treated you on the train, but that's not the most important thing. How long have you had your pet Rat?"

Ron looked at him and scratched his head. "Well my older brother Percy was the first to have him as a pet, and I got him this year, when Percy got an owl for his birthday, so it's been about 7 or 8 years. Why do you ask?"

Draco took a deep breath. "You know my background, and what my father is like. Well I'm sure that you know who Sirius Black is, and that he was sent to prison for killing muggles. Well the thing is, he was framed, and his former best friend from school, Peter Pettigrew was the one who actually did it. He escaped by biting off his finger, and escaping in his Ani-Magi form. As you probably have noticed, your rat is missing a toe, well Pettigrews ani-magi form is a rat, and he looks just like that. I think that your rat is Peter Pettigrew, and that we need to let the headmaster know so that it can be taken care of."

Ron looked at him and nodded. "If what you say is true, we need to do it now. Let me go put him in his cage, so that he can't escape, and we will go let my brother know that we need to see the headmaster and why." He got out of the bathroom, and grabbed the still sleeping scabbers, and put him into his cage. "We will be back in a few minutes guys, we need to talk to my brother about something important. We will let you know what's going on when we get back." Ron led Draco out of the dorm room, and down to the common room, where they found Percy down there getting ready to head up actually. "Hey Percy, can we talk to you about some important business please?"

Percy looked at his youngest brother, and saw that he had his rat in his cage, and Draco Malfoy with him. "What's up Ron, I hope that it is important, because you should be in bed, or at least in your dorm room."

Draco spoke up. "Percy, you know the story of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black right? Of course you do, that was a stupid question." He grinned at him and then went on. "Well your brothers pet rat is Peter Pettigrew in his Ani-Magi form. You are probably wondering how I can be so sure, well Pettigrew has been to my parents place quite a few times to discuss things like bringing back You-Know-Who and the what nots. He comes in his rat form, and then aparates back to outside of Hogwart's to sneak back in. We need to get him to the headmaster, so that he can prove me right, and to do something about it."

Percy shook his head and wondered whether or not to believe Draco. Well he knew that there was one way to prove it, he told Ron to let Scabbers go, after he stunned him. He then went through one of his books to get the right spell, and then cast the "Ani-Magi Revealo" spell to force him back into his human form. He was a bit surprised to find the short fat man in front of him. "Damn your right, ok, let's get him up to the headmaster so that he can do something with him." "Petrificus Totalus." He put him into a body bind, and then put him in the levitation charm to take him up to the headmasters office. "Come on you two, you will need to tell him everything about this."

Ron and Draco followed Percy up to the headmasters office, and found him sitting behind his desk. "Sorry for bothering you Professor Dumbledore, but we have a problem that has come up." He then brought the body around him to show the headmaster who they had. "It seems that Pettigrew has been hiding out at the Burrow as the Rat Scabbers."

Dumbledore looked over his spectecles at them and nodded. "Very well Mr. Weasley, take the boys back to the Gryffindor Tower, and I will make sure everything is taken care of." The boys went back to the tower, and went to sleep, wondering if everything was going to be ok.

The next morning found a big article in the morning daily prophet.

Sirius Black found Innocent, to be released from Azkaban today.

Peter Pettigrew found alive, and he admitted to being the Secret Keeper, and betraying the Potters.

There was a big article with pictures and interviews with everyone involved, well except Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, for they were still in school.


End file.
